


CAR

by MALO_N



Category: baique
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALO_N/pseuds/MALO_N





	CAR

【1】

李白正坐在床边啃指甲。

他打进这屋子的时候就开始像个神经质不停地啃着指甲，食指的指甲快被啃得翻起粉色的皮肉，但本人却似乎丝毫没有察觉痛楚。

倒不如说这点疼痛能暂时麻痹他在白天的不快。

而今天理应是个很美好的一天，他在长城长达一个月的值班终于结束了。临走前李白顺走了守约厨房里的一只香喷喷的烧鸡和一壶上好的烧刀子，两天的路程也硬是让他归心似箭地缩短成一天。

他等不及了。不管是作为恋人，还是alpha，他都急需扁鹊的安慰。

而就在今天中午，就当他胡子拉茬风尘仆仆毫无剑仙风姿地兴冲冲跑进扁鹊的医馆大门的时候，却顿时愣住了。

他看见一个生面孔抱住了扁鹊。

扁鹊，他的omega，被一个不认识的散发着令他作呕的beta气息的家伙，给紧紧抱住了。

他不知道自己是怎么离开那个地方的，只是回过神来的时候，自己已经坐在扁鹊的床边，怀里的烧鸡好酒都掉在了地上。

【2】

扁鹊进屋的时候，就感觉到一双眼睛死死盯住了他，警惕地凑近一看发现是李白，才堪堪放下了手里的药瓶。

他不知道李白到底吃错了什么药，本来在他寄来的信里说好了明天来医馆，还厚着脸皮要扁鹊来码头接他，结果今天突然坐在自己的床边，还一副欠了他一万头主宰的表情。

感觉到自己的alpha心情极度不佳，作为omega的扁鹊不由自主地做出讨好的姿态，伸出手轻轻摸了摸李白的脸颊。

“不是说明天么，怎么今天就。。。你看你的胡茬，快去洗洗。。。”

话音刚落，一股蛮力拽住了扁鹊的手腕。天旋地转间，扁鹊就被狠狠摔在了床上。

“痛！你干什么。。。”

莫名其妙被摔疼的扁鹊有些生气地想坐起身，却被牢牢困住自己的李白又给摁了下去。

“干什么？”

黑暗中alpha轻轻笑了笑。

“干你啊。”

【3】

事实上，小别重逢，扁鹊并不排斥和自己的alpha来上一发，甚至在嗅到熟悉的信息素后也有些湿了。但面对不知为何发怒的alpha，心情的共鸣令他也低落起来。

扁鹊强压住心中的不快，硬是抽出右手狠狠地抽了李白一巴掌，“啪”的一声划破了屋子里寂静的黑暗。

两人都没有再说话，最后还是扁鹊先冷冷地开了口。

“清醒了就滚下去。”

身上的人还是没有做声，也没有动作，就这样不知僵持了多久，突然，扁鹊的嘴唇被用力地咬了一口。

“唔！哈。。。你！”

一条灵活的舌头趁机钻了进去，肆意地在好不容易占领的领地里四处扫荡，最后霸道地卷住不停躲闪的另一条舌头啧啧地品尝味道。

久违的信息素美好得让扁鹊有些头晕眼花，体内臣服的omega让他渐渐放弃了抵抗，最后只能软软地承受alpha舌头肆无忌惮的舔舐，连硌人的胡茬都变得让人舒服起来。直到扁鹊在啧啧的水声中听到一声低低的轻笑，才意识到自己现在的状态是多么令人羞耻。

兔子急了都会咬人，扁鹊自认为比一只兔子凶多了。在意识再次沉沦之前，扁鹊狠狠地对着嘴里乱动的舌头咬了下去。

【4】

“嘶！”

李白吃痛地缩了回去，嘴里慢慢尝出了血的味道。

身下的人明明被亲得涎水溢出嘴角，那双紫色的眼睛却还颇有生气地亮晶晶地瞪着他，好像只生气的兔子啊，李白想。

啊不，他家omega可比兔子凶多了。

但是，这大概也是喜欢上他的原因之一吧。

李白回想起白天看见的那一幕，重新腾腾升起的怒火中夹杂了一丝无法言喻的苦涩。

越人看起来不近人情，其实心地善良，还会治病，他那么好，肯定有很多人喜欢他。

在他远在长城的时候，有多少人那样拥抱过他？

或者更近一步，亲吻过他？

又或者再近一步。。。

李白不敢再想，那些乱七八糟的画面快让他烧瞎了心，现在他只想要确定，扁鹊是他李白独自一人的omega。

而李白，也是扁鹊独一无二的alpha。

“都这样了还装什么装？”李白又恢复了那副吊儿郎当的样子，一只手灵巧地钻进扁鹊的裙底，用力扯开包裹的绷带，两根手指直截了当地戳进了那个早就湿得不成样子的小穴。

听着底下传来的清晰的咕叽咕叽的水声，扁鹊羞耻地挣扎起来，可alpha像座山似的死死压住了他，更何况omega的本能快把他压垮了。他能清楚地感觉到穴肉正因被抚慰而高兴得颤抖起来，热情得挽留那两根次次戳中敏感点的手指，甚至还想要吃下对omega而言更美味的东西。

更大，更硬，更烫的，alpha的阴茎。

【4】

李白一向是个有耐心的人。

无论是抢野，还是团战，他仿佛一只优雅的猎豹，总能在最佳的时期扑上前，准确咬住猎物的喉咙，最后得到自己想要的奖励。

正如现在，他在等，等扁鹊求饶，等自己的omega翘起屁股祈求他的施舍。

可不同的是，他的耐心快用完了。

扁鹊感觉到那两根该死的手指动得越来越快，同时一阵热热的气息喷了过来，嘴唇的触感不停在他的脸上逡巡，伴随着李白令他全身发麻的喘息和沙哑的低喃。

“求我，越人，快求我。。。”

“我。。。唔。。。不。。。”

可怜的omega快被alpha浓厚的信息素给压垮了，但扁鹊还是用最后一丝清醒的意识做着毫无威力的反抗。突然一声巨响炸在他的耳边，懵懵懂懂的omega呆了一会，发现自己的alpha正一拳砸在他的头边，并且被彻底惹恼了。

他感觉自己的身子又被翻了过来，后颈传来的丝丝凉意让他意识到自己的围巾也被扯掉了。

那个脆弱的腺体彻底暴露在空气中。

暴露在一个发怒的alpha的视线里。

【5】

“不要——”

在omega撕心裂肺的大叫后，alpha还是在那个已经有道疤痕的腺体上狠狠咬了一口。

腺体是omega最脆弱的部位，平时被蹭一下都会感觉到刺痛，更何况是被自己的alpha狠咬一口，并再次注入强烈到令人窒息的信息素。

扁鹊感觉自己的大脑顿时一片空白，体内的omega本能开始完全掌控这具身体。他颤巍巍地抬起腰，脑袋无力地跌落在枕头上，小心翼翼地凑到alpha怀里。

“求我。”

“求你。”

“好孩子。”

听到了让自己满意的回答，李白体内alpha的控制欲得到了满足，骨子的刺客的匪气也渐渐收敛起来。作为给好孩子的奖励，李白轻轻舔舐了那道新添的疤痕。得到了alpha的认可，omega高兴地摇了摇臀，发出低低的呻吟，呼唤alpha更深地占有自己。

实际上，李白也硬得快要爆炸了，他迫不及待地扶住扁鹊的腰，一点点慢慢挤了进去。皮肉摩擦的快感太过于美好，进到底部的时候两个人都舒服地叹了口气。扁鹊仿佛一只被摸顺毛的猫，眯着眼睛细细品味小穴包裹肉棒的滋味。李白看着好笑，掰过扁鹊的下巴接了个短暂而粘稠的吻，便大刀阔斧地动了起来。

alpha天生粗长的阴茎让穴肉里每一处褶皱都得到充分的按摩，小别重逢的代价就是两个人都变得敏感起来，扁鹊感觉肉棒摩擦的每一处穴肉都在高潮，一边贪恋着更深更有力的冲撞，一边又祈求能慢一点让他喘口气。那边李白则感觉穴肉咬得越来越紧，湿淋淋的臀部几乎让他抓不住，越来越强烈的刺激迫使他停下来稳住心神。

他捞起床底的烧刀子灌了一大口，纯正的烈酒给予喉咙恰到好处的烧痛，让他清醒了几分。酒性一来，李白又硬哺了一口给扁鹊，看见不胜酒力的omega可怜巴巴地咳得满脸通红，便哈哈大笑起来，然后扶着omega软下去的腰身，大力操软那些触手般吸附阻拦的穴肉。

omega的体力终究还是敌不过强大的alpha，扁鹊感觉自己快脱水了，前面也不知被操射了几回，滴滴答答地流着几乎透明的精液，而alpha还兴致颇高地用力冲撞着自己的小穴，可怜的臀部被撞得又肿又红。扁鹊开始发出求饶的呜咽，李白到底还是心疼自己的omega，安抚地亲了亲扁鹊发红的腺体，最后插了几下，便在小穴里射了出来。

积累了一个月的精液在肉棒拔出来的时候争先恐后地流了出来，李白细细欣赏了一番，便心满意足地抱着自己的omega亲了一口。扁鹊嫌弃地想躲没躲掉，想擦一擦小穴的精液，也被alpha抵在大腿根的还不算软的肉棒威胁后打消了这个想法。看着李白一脸美滋滋的表情，扁鹊一肚子的火不知从何发起。他用力捏住了那张好看的脸，咬牙切齿地说：“你他妈到底今天到底怎么回事？”

好好操过自己omega的李白也不打算藏着掖着了，可怜兮兮地说了今天中午碰见的那一幕，委屈的模样仿佛在实力控诉扁鹊是个彻头彻尾的负心汉。

“这都什么跟什么。。。”扁鹊满脸黑线，“那是个很穷又没成结的omega，来我这儿是想要beta信息素伪装剂，我没收钱，他一激动才抱了我。”

李白脸上出现了一瞬间的呆滞，接着便是铺天盖地的欣喜涌动起来。

”这。。。这么说，越人，你没有喜欢他？！“

”吵死了。“扁鹊嫌弃地捂住了耳朵，却又被李白抱得更紧了，只听见那个讨厌的声音又得意洋洋地响起来。

”嗨——我就说嘛，我这么玉树临风风流倜傥英俊潇洒才高八斗人送绰号打野小王子，越人怎么可能会弃我而去喜欢别人呢。。。“

”。。。这么说，你就是因为这么件破事儿生气？“

”额。。。“

”李太白，胆儿挺大啊，还敢咬我，还敢威胁我？“

”越人。。。你别生气。。。“

”滚！“

”不要啊虽然是春天晚上也是很冷的呜呜呜求你了越人扁鹊大夫神医大人您医者仁心可怜可怜我这个刚回家的人呜啊别踢我下去了嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤——“

”滚———————————————————————“

 

end


End file.
